


Disarming Practice

by Gingerwerk



Category: Justified
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tim and Rachel being dumb bbf's, Tim boner reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerwerk/pseuds/Gingerwerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rachel punched me in the face,” Tim answered. "It was awesome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarming Practice

**Author's Note:**

> just something really stupid i wrote quickly because of the tags on this post: http://wolfandwildling.tumblr.com/post/123584496010/gingerwerk-one-time-rachel-punched-me-in
> 
> also there needs to be more fics about rachel and tim being dorky bff's so here's my first contribution

* * *

Thursday nights were always crowded at the bar but after the day Tim and Rachel had they both decided they needed a drink or four after work. Today the two of them had to deal with capturing an escaped fugitive who, like a lot of the fugitives found in eastern Kentucky, was more than fond of his firearms. There had been a close call when the fugitive pulled when Tim had been distracted while he watched the surrounding area for any other problems and the fugitive aimed at Rachel.

 

Tim was still furious with himself hours later for allowing that piece of shit to put Rachel in such a position but thankfully Rachel was one of the most capable people he knew.

In a flash Rachel had not only disarmed the guy but she had knocked him to the ground; Tim was seriously impressed with her quick moves, even hours later as he sat with her at their table in the corner of the bar.

 

“Seriously where did you learn that move?” Tim asked after his fourth drink, limbs loose and mind mostly at ease. “They didn’t teach that shit at Glynco.”

 

“I’ve got mad ninja skills,” Rachel said with a wide grin, which earned a groan from Tim.

 

“Christ, first Raylan, now you.”

 

“What? A lady has to keep some secrets,” Rachel continued. “No fun in telling you everything.”

 

“Yeah well you already don’t tell me your secret to winning every single hand of poker so I think you can spare to spill one secret.”

 

“I don’t have a secret to poker, you just suck at it, Gutterson,” Rachel quipped. “And I can’t _explain_ the move, I’d have to demonstrate it.”

 

“Well then demonstrate away.”

 

“In the middle of a bar?”

 

“Yep, let’s do this,” Tim insisted as he got up from his seat and motioned for Rachel to do the same thing.

 

“Tim, you’re drunk,” Rachel decided as she remained in her seat.

 

“Like hell I am,” Tim argue; sure he was working his way towards drunk but he still had most of his wits about him, or at least he’d like to think he did. “Come on.”

 

Rachel stared up at Tim with an exasperated expression for a moment or two before she sighed and got up from her seat. She really needed to remember to watch how much Tim was drinking when they went out.

 

“Are you really gonna make me do this?” Rachel asked.

 

“I doubt I could ever make you do anything you actually didn’t want to do,” Tim scoffed; Rachel couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. “What’s the problem?”

 

“The problem is I’m probably gonna end up punching you in the face, Tim.”

 

“So what if you do? I bet you secretly would love an excuse to punch me in the face.”

 

“Well… you’re not wrong,” Rachel admitted; Tim gave her a reproachful look in response. “Alright so, pretend you’re pulling on me.”

 

Tim made a production of forming his hands into the shape of a pistol before he pointed at Rachel. In a flash several things happened at once: Tim felt one of his hands twist to a painful angle as something solid collided with his face. Unlike the fugitive from earlier he managed to stay on his feet but the punch was still strong enough to bloody him up some.

 

“Oh my god, Tim, I’m sorry!” Rachel exclaimed while Tim clutched at his face; eyes clenched tightly in what had to be pain. “Are you okay?”

 

“It’s fine, Rach, it’s fine,” Tim assured her, voice muffled by his hands that covered his lower face. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Just let me see how bad it is,” Rachel insisted, feeling guilty.

 

Tim allowed Rachel to move one of his hands away from his face so that she could inspect it herself. His nose was bleeding slightly and it looked like Tim had the beginning of what would be a spectacular fat lip.

 

“Let me get you some ice before it swells too much- what is it?” Rachel asked once she noticed Tim’s wide eyes and slightly shocked expression, which now replaced the look of pain that had been on his face moments before. “What’s wrong? Did I break your nose?”

 

“No…” Tim said slowly.

 

“Well then what’s the matter?” Rachel asked, confused as to why Tim had suddenly froze.

 

“I…” Tim started before his eyes flickered downward quickly before they returned to Rachel’s face. “Your punch gave me a boner.”

 

“You… _what?_ “ Rachel asked, bewildered. Her eyes flicked down involuntarily and she saw the proof that Tim was not in fact kidding. “ _Oh my god, Tim._ ”

 

“I don’t know what happened,” Tim exclaimed with a shrugged as he gingerly wiped at his nose. “All I gotta say is that was one hell of a punch.”

 

“Has that ever happened before?” Rachel exclaimed.

 

“No!” Tim answered before he backtracked. “Well… maybe like once before but-”

 

“I’m leaving,” Rachel declared with a shake of her head, clearly extremely exasperated.

 

“Hold up, you drove me here!” Tim called out as she walked away from him.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Raylan asked as Tim walked past his desk Friday morning.

 

Tim’s lower lip was split and there was some bruising around his nose. Raylan had walked into the office looking beat up plenty of times and whenever he did he always got asked by everyone and their mother what happened. He wasn’t about to let Tim get away scot-free.

 

“Rachel punched me in the face,” Tim answered easily as he sat down at his desk and looked at Raylan through the slightly tinted Plexiglas that separated their desks.

 

“Seriously? How badly did you mess up to incur the wrath of Rachel Brooks?” Raylan asked.

 

“I didn’t mess up,” Tim responded. “It was an accident.”

 

“Well I sure am sorry I missed out on seeing Rachel beat you up,” Raylan said honestly. “Looks like it hurts.”

 

“It was worth it,” Tim shrugged, earning a questioning look from Raylan. Tim turned, looked at Raylan through the Plexiglas, and grinned. “It was awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> ta-dah ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
